


Little Space Will : The Lost Chapters

by Lazarys



Series: Little Will [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Eventual sexual age play, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, NON-SEXUAL consensual non-consent, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Read the notes please, Spanking, Watersports, much more tags to come, nipple sucking, no actual milk though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarys/pseuds/Lazarys
Summary: A no-plot series of drabbled age play chapters that serve as an accompaniment to the main story ‘Little Space Will’.FBI Agent Will Graham and his Psychiatrist and boyfriend Hannibal Lecter have a very loving, trusting, and happy life together as Daddy and Little.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Little Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647688
Comments: 27
Kudos: 218





	1. Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is going to be a separate drabble series where each chapter is a different setting and it’s not one continuous story! These drabble stories are canon to the main story of ‘Little Space Will’, just without a set timeframe of when they occurred within the story! 
> 
> I’m still working on LSW and I apologize for not updating it for a while! I’m still trying to figure out the direction I want to take with it and don’t want to make the decision hastily! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this series as much as you’ve enjoyed LSW! I’ll be taking the past recommendations from the comments section on LSW chapters and writing them, as well as my own ideas, here. I’m taking more requests and ideas for chapters in the comments section of this fic now! 
> 
> Some chapters will be very short, some will be longer, some will be sexual, the majority won’t be. I will give warnings each chapter before the sexual ones so you can read safely! 
> 
> The point of this series is there are no rules. I’ll write whatever I feel like, without the pressure of worrying about it fitting into a storyline! 
> 
> ***********************************
> 
> This is an age play story. Both parties are legal adults in their thirties and forties.
> 
> Please don’t read if you’re not into age play.
> 
> The first chapter isn’t sexual but it will eventually have sexual elements in later chapters. Please keep that in mind if those sort of things trigger you.
> 
> The chapters involving sexual age play will have a [s] in the title so you can safely navigate the story if you’re not into sexual stuff.

Will yawned around his dummy, cuddling Mr. Bear against his body and nuzzling his face against the side of Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal’s arm was around his shoulders holding him close. It was time for a nap, Daddy had told him so downstairs ten minutes prior.

“Lamb, if you take a nice little nap we will wake up rested and go out on the town. We may even go see a film. Would you enjoy that?”

Will jumped up and down. “Oh yes! Yes Daddy, please!”

Hannibal smiled at his boy. He was an adorable creature. He held out his hand for his boy to cling to and they made their way up the stairs and headed for Hannibal’s bedroom together.

At first, Hannibal had suggested Will nap in his playroom alone so they could rest separately but Little Will was having none of that.

“But, Daddy, I wanna nap with you!” His lip trembled as they stood outside his little bedroom door.

Hannibal sighed. Maybe it was for the best if Will napped with him. He couldn’t guarantee Will wouldn’t get distracted with his toys if he was alone in a room littered with them.  


He had been hoping for a long relaxing shower and perhaps even time to read the book he had started the evening prior while the boy slept. Little Will was mighty exhausting sometimes and he needed time alone every now and again. But Will needed him more, it seemed. Hannibal decided he was in need of a nap as well. 

“Very well,” Hannibal wiped Will’s teary cheeks and guided him to his room. He could never deny his little boy.

Hannibal changed into a pair of sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt but just took off Will’s shorts. His red cotton shirt alone would be fine for a comfortable nap.

Hannibal tested Will’s diaper with a gentle squeeze to the front and a finger inside the leg.

“I didn’t go, Daddy,” Will said squirming on the mattress.

“No, it appears you haven’t. Alright, my love. Under the blanket.” He tapped gently on Will’s inner thigh.

They were laying for a few minutes in silence and Hannibal had thought Will had fallen asleep when the boy started moving again and whining. 

”Honey, stay still,” he rubbed his boy’s arm. ”Just close your eyes, you’ll drift off soon.” 

Will tugged his pacifier out from between his lips. 

“Can’t sleep, Daddy. I wanna play!” 

“It isn’t the time for playing, sweetheart. It’s time for a nap. After you get some sleep we can wake up and play all you want. Perhaps we’ll even go to the store and pick out a new outfit for Mr. Bear after our film. Would you like that?” 

Will nodded, a cute little pout on his stubbled face. 

Hannibal kissed his forehead. “Then go to sleep, my lamb.” 

“But I’m not sleepy,” Will sighed with a little whimper.  
  


Hannibal exhaled deeply and turned to his bedside table, switching on the lamp there and gathering a book from the drawer. 

Will sat up excitedly as soon as he saw what book it was. He held Mr. Bear up so he could see too. “Look, Mr. Bear! Winnie the Pooh!”   
  


Hannibal smiled, scooting up to a sitting position and beckoning Will to cuddle up against him so he could read to him. 

Pooh Bear was Little Will’s very favorite show and thing to read about, it had been so when he was an actual child and he never really outgrew it. It served as a point of comfort for him when he was deeply regressed.   
  


Hannibal opened the book to the chapter they had stopped off at the last time, almost halfway through the collectors edition of the full works of Winnie.   
  


“Place your paci back in,” Hannibal cooed. Will obeyed and rest his head against Hannibal’s chest as he began reading. Hannibal pet Will’s curls while he read a chapter about Eeyore having a birthday party. Will giggled around his paci hearing the story and Daddy’s funny voices and inflections when he spoke for each different character. Soon Will was nuzzling against Hannibal’s chest and rubbing his eyes. Hannibal continued reading slowly and kissing Will’s forehead every few moments until his little boy was fast asleep, Mr. Bear loose in his grasp.   
  


Hannibal placed the book down quietly and shut off the light before maneuvering them so they were laying down comfortably again. 

Will’s pacifier hung from his lips in his unconsciousness and he looked precious with his bear hanging loosely from his arms. Hannibal loved watching Will sleep. His long eyelashes over eyes moving behind lids, dreaming up a soft and gentle world of toys and animals and all the soft and innocent things he enjoyed, rather than the horrors he was used to dreaming about before Hannibal had introduced him to the therapy of age play. 

Hannibal was tired, he figured he should get some sleep, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy. The beautiful man. Who trusted him so completely to show his most vulnerable side to him.

Hannibal loved him so very much.

The entire hour, until right there at the end, Hannibal simply watched Will. Marveling at his beauty, enjoying the peace and quiet. His boy was a rambunctious one and it was difficult to find moments like this, of pure relaxation and calm.  


By evening, Hannibal was usually always asleep before Will. Will had told him multiple times that he snores. But this time, Will was asleep first, and Hannibal got to enjoy him. The last five minutes of nap time Hannibal drifted off. Content and happy with his sweet boy in his arms. 


	2. Daddy’s Nipples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn’t have his paci. He uses Daddy’s chest as his paci instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be considered sexual, but I didn’t write it to be sexual. It’s just extremely intimate. But if any intimate body touching freaks you out, then I would skip this one :)

“Daddy?”

Hannibal had just begun to drift off to sleep when he heard the soft voice calling to him from the open doorway to his bedroom. His eyes flickered open and he took in the sight of William standing there clutching his bear. He wore knee high baby blue socks and a long nightshirt to match. Just long enough to cover up his diaper. His eyes closed again.

“Hmm?” He grunted into his pillow.

“It’s scary in my room alone,” Will whined.

“William...Daddy put that bed together so you can learn to be alone sometimes. This is Daddy’s bed and you have your own now, go back to sleep.”

Hannibal turned over in his bed away from Will.

All was quiet and Hannibal thought Will had left for a moment when he heard a sudden cry.

Will was standing and sobbing openly squeezing his bear and rocking his body back and forth.

Hannibal sighed, lifting his blankets and getting up to comfort his little angel. “I thought you wanted to try to sleep alone?” Hannibal wiped Will’s tears away with his thumbs and knuckles. Will gazed up at him and continued sniffling while he was cleaned. 

“I thought I did...but it’s scary.”

Back in Wolf Trap, Will lived alone. He had the only house for miles in the middle of a large field. Big Will preferred solitude, but when in Little Space, Will was far too scared to be left with only his toys to comfort him.

Hannibal loved sleeping with Will. He loved his cuddles and his cute little whimpering sounds he made in the night. But he wanted some time to himself every now and then.

He had spent all afternoon building Will’s bed with the attached crib sides so he could learn to be more independent, but Little Will wasn’t having it.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I wanted to be a big boy.”

“It’s alright, my lamb,” Hannibal cooed, kissing Will’s forehead. Will melted under his touch.

The past week at work had been especially stressful for Will, and Hannibal should’ve known better than to start him sleeping alone after such a disturbing workload.

“Come to bed,” he helped Will under his sheets and Will curled up against Hannibal, already so much more content.

“Oh no,” Will whined, tapping his lips with his fingers. “I left my paci in my room...”

Hannibal had just gotten comfortable again and sighed.

Will picked up on his slight annoyance. He didn’t want to bother Daddy or make him get up again.

“It’s okay, I don’t need it.” He cowered.

“Yes you do,” Hannibal said shifting to get up and Will yanked him back onto the bed with his full-grown strength.

“No, Daddy. Please. Don’t want you to be mad at me.”

“I’m not mad, darling. I’m a Daddy, it’s our job, isn’t it?”

Will nodded. “I suppose...but I can use something else for my paci. I don’t need it.”

“What is it you plan on using? You can’t suck your thumb, we’ve talked about this...”

“Not my thumb, Daddy.”

“Then what? Hmm?”

Will’s hand rubbed over Hannibal’s chest, over his cashmere t-shirt. “Isn’t a paci just a nipple, Daddy? A big nipple?”

Hannibal exhaled. “Honey...”

“I can suck your nipple, Daddy. Like it’s my paci?”

“William, that’s inappropriate.” Hannibal and Will had never done anything like that before. It wasn’t sexual, what Will was suggesting. But it was more intimate than anything they had experienced together before.

“How?” Little Will was genuinely confused. Will was as innocent minded as he could be.

“Because it’s Daddy’s body and that act is naughty.”

“It’s not,” Will shook his head. He just wanted it for comfort. He wasn’t wanting anything dirty from it.

Hannibal sighed. The look in Will’s eyes was too much. He couldn’t deny him. He had fallen deeply in love with the man over the past few months of being his Daddy. They would figure it all out together.

“We can try it,” Hannibal said and Will beamed.

He laid back on the bed and lifted his shirt exposing his nipples, mauve little buds. He guided Will to lay down in the crook of his arm and get comfortable.

“What do you say we let Mr. Bear demonstrate how to do it first?”

Will giggled. “Okay, Daddy.” He handed Mr. Bear to Hannibal and Hannibal gave him life. 

Hannibal placed Mr. Bear’s furry sewn mouth over his bud and moved it back and forth in tiny movements. “Just so, Mr. Bear. Good boy.” He cooed.

Will giggled watching the show. “Me next, me next!”

“Okay,” Hannibal handed Mr. Bear back to his owner and carded his fingers through Will’s curls. “Be gentle with Daddy, honey. Just like your bear was.”

Will held his toy to his own chest and made himself very comfy and warm before wrapping his soft little lips around Hannibal’s nipple. He suckled gently. Hannibal’s bud was small so it was very difficult to keep in his mouth, but Will tried his hardest.

Hannibal pet and stroked Will’s hair as he nursed cooing soft words of praise. “Good boy. That’s it. Go to sleep now, muffin. Daddy loves you.”

Will’s hand not holding his toy rest over Hannibal’s tummy, his palm flexing and relaxing from his movements on Daddy’s nipple.

Will continued sucking softly at the skin around Hannibal’s nub, his tongue every now and then pet the tip on accident. 

It wasn’t sexual, but the amount of intimacy shared between them from the act was hypnotizing. Will was such a beautiful boy and looked even more so when he was trusting Hannibal with his whole heart.

Will fell asleep quickly, with Daddy’s nipple resting against his lower lip. Hannibal kept him like that for a couple of minutes to make sure he wouldn’t stir again before lowering his shirt and tugging the boy closer to himself, drifting off with him. 


	3. A Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Will acts up because he’s craving being punished after a long stressful week working for the FBI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : Non-sexual consensual non-consent. 
> 
> Little Will gets spanked in this chapter for being naughty. He does say the word “no” once or twice but it’s all in role play. He could safe word out if he wanted to. Please don’t read this chapter if those types of things trigger you!!!

“Someone is very fussy today aren’t they?” Hannibal sighed, trying again to get Will’s second shoe on but he was kicking and whining, wiggling about on the bed.

“I don’t wanna go out, Daddy, please! I wanna stay at home and play with my dollhouse and my train and Mr. Bear. I don’t wanna to go to the stupid store!”

Will scooted further across the bed, crawling away from his Daddy, one shoe on and his shorts unbuttoned.

Little Will found shopping very boring unless they were at a toy store or somewhere fun where he was able to be mentally stimulated. Hannibal had an affinity for antiques shopping on weekends and Will hated that the very most. Everything was breakable and dumb and old and he wasn’t allowed to touch anything and he had to be on his best behavior and couldn’t run and couldn’t bring Mr. Bear with him. He hated all of it.

“William,” Hannibal said, a stern look on his face. “You either sit still and allow me to put your other shoe on right now or you’re getting pulled over my knee. Am I understood?”

Will crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, sat with his back up against the corner of his bed and shooting daggers from his eyes toward his mean daddy. He kicked his leg with one shoe on up, causing the trainer to fly off his foot and hit his daddy in the face.

Hannibal didn’t move at first, processing what had just happened. The shoe hadn’t really hurt but Will’s defiant little behavior had to be dealt with.

Will didn’t apologize at all but stayed scowling, angry at the whole situation and knowing it would result in a punishment. Will craved punishment sometimes. He had been acting extra naughty the past couple of days ever since he had come to Hannibal’s after reporting to a particularly traumatic murder scene. Hannibal had known right off the bat greeting Will at his door that weekend would be a challenge.

When Will had it super rough at work he needed an outlet. It could go one of three ways. He could completely shut down, regress and not speak for days if at all, he could be a helpful little angel, or he could become a little holy terror who craved attention and who needed to be told what to do.

Punishment while in little space was its very own beast, and it helped cure the pain inside the little for a short period of time, the release of power and relinquishing control. It was cathartic. Will was begging to be punished that afternoon. Hannibal would give his little boy whatever he wanted.

“Come here,” Hannibal said gripping Will’s wrist and trying to yank him forward toward him.

“No!” Will said wiggling and giving weak little slaps against Hannibal’s shoulders.

Hannibal got onto the bed and used his strength, pulling the wiggling man toward him and settling Will over his lap with his bottom up. “Honey, you know I don’t like doing this. But you’re being very disagreeable and naughty don’t you agree?”

Will wiggled over Daddy’s lap and whined, dropping his head. “You hurt Daddy’s face with your shoe, would you like to apologize?”

Will shook his head. “No! You were mean!”

Hannibal tugged the band of Will’s shorts and cotton briefs down so his bottom was exposed. “William, I will not tolerate being disrespected under my own roof do you understand me?”

Will hid his face in his arms, his cheeks blushing with the shame of being exposed. He shook his head as a silent reply.

“You know very well,” Hannibal said. “But this should serve as a little reminder.” He raised his hand and brought it down hard against Will’s naked bottom, striking the flesh. Will jolted forward and cried but was holding fast, not wanting to admit he had done wrong, sticking to his stubbornness.

Hannibal smacked him again on the opposite cheek and back again. Will was weeping into his arms and wiggling side to side but staying within striking range, not wanting to escape at all. It wasn’t sexual for him, the release of the punishment, but more like a mental exhale. He had so much pent up aggression toward his boss, his job, everything, it was his way of releasing everything he had kept coiled up tight all week. He wanted to be broken down so he could build himself back up again.

Hannibal hit his cheeks until they were flushed pink. Hannibal shushed him softly, stroking Will’s hair as he sobbed. If Will spoke his safe word he would stop immediately, but such was not coming out, so he continued. “I’m not going to stop until I hear an apology from that mouth, young man.” Hannibal hit his plump flesh until Will apologized, finally caving in and crying out.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

Hannibal let him up and Will immediately turned and clutched to his sweet Daddy, burying his face in his neck and crying some more while Hannibal pet his back and shushed him.

“Are you going to be my good little boy during our outing? I will not hesitate to spank your smart bottom again in the car if I need to.”

Will nodded. “I’ll be good, Daddy.”

But who could tell how Will would be feeling in a few hours after an antsy boring shopping trip. He may just decide to act up again. Hannibal saw it in Will’s eyes.

Until then.


	4. The Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal takes Will to the Opera. He regresses halfway through.

“So, what’s it going to be like? Just a woman on stage bellowing for a couple hours straight?” Will said with a low chuckle lacing up his leather shoe, straightening his slacks over his ankles before standing upright.

Hannibal smirked, shaking his head as his boyfriend walked over. Will began straightening Hannibal’s bow tie.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to an opera before. It’s not exactly everybody’s taste, but I would have thought you would have a more sophisticated palette for entertainment, Will.”

Will laughed patting the tie once it was perfectly balanced. “You think too highly of me. My idea of live entertainment is listening to indie rock bands play at the local bar. But I’m more than willing to expand my tastes,” Will reached to lace his fingers with Hannibal’s. “As long as you’re there with me.”

They kissed, a soft lingering peck.

It was rare that Hannibal and Will got to go out together, rarer still that they got to do it while Will wasn’t regressed. They hadn’t had a proper date night since they had made things official between them, and they were keen on seeing where it all took them.

Their relationship was still budding and brand new and they were still learning about one another. The trust was there, and had been there for months due to their Daddy and Little dynamic , but they had to discover whether or not their compatibility was as well.

•••  
  


“You sprung for the good seats, I see,” Will sighed as he sat in the red velvet chair. They were sat on a mezzanine in a small box they were sharing with only a few other people.

“Of course. I needed to make sure you lived the best experience possible for your first time.” Hannibal sat in his own seat and immediately laced his hand with Will’s on their joint armrest.

They sat in near silence as the crowd trickled in around them. Their thumbs gently rubbing one another’s hands in their grasp. Hannibal pulled his hand loose for a moment to run his nails softly and oh so slowly in little tickling motions up Will’s hand to his wrist. Will’s mouth fell open at the sensation, enjoying it, feeling it all throughout his body.

Will took Hannibal’s hand in his again to halt his movement, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I know what you’re trying to do, you know.”

Hannibal smiled. “Hm? What is that?”

Will opened his mouth to speak just when the lights in the theater went down, signaling the Opera was starting. “You got lucky this time,” Will whispered earning him a chuckle from his man.

•••

They sat watching the Opera together hand in hand. It was unlike anything Will had experienced before. He had been to live plays and musicals mostly when he was a child, and this Opera was like a musical, but it also wasn’t. The pipes on the actors blew Will away. How they were able to sing like that and still seemingly speak the next day was beyond him.

None of the words were in English and yet Will perfectly understood what was going on due to the actors and actresses’ perfect display of physicality. Hannibal turned away from the stage once or twice to watch Will for a moment to gauge his reaction. His heart soared. Operas were not Will’s thing, and yet here he was, for him. To make him happy and give them something to bond over, if only for a moment.

Will was enjoying the music supplied by the orchestra as well. The pit in front of the stage was full of people playing instruments to accompany the play. Will had never seen anything like it before. Will was wide-eyed, in awe, and loving every moment.

Everything was going well, until the orchestra’s music slowed and a tune Will recognized all too well began playing out, reverberating off the thick curtains draping the room. It was the tune of a lullaby Will remembered hearing when he was young.

Will didn’t try to fight it, knowing all too well what happened when he tried denying the regression. He felt a wave of warmth wash over him and his brain felt cloudy, as if mid-orgasm.

Will’s hand holding Hannibal’s subconsciously switched from their laced position to an innocent hand holding with their palms clasped. Will squirmed in his seat and pouted.

Hannibal noticed the silent changes, all of which were indicative of a mental age regression. Will’s mannerisms changed when he regressed and they were very easily spotted. Hannibal waited until a louder moment of the play started before he leaned to whisper in Will’s ear.

“What’s the matter, my sweet darling? Are you okay?”

Will turned to Hannibal and nodded. His breath came out airy and soft, making sure nobody around them could hear. They were in such close proximity to other people but they all didn’t seem to notice.

“M’okay, Daddy,” he whispered. His hand not in Hannibal’s hold gravitated up toward his mouth with his thumb up, inches away and about to latch to it when Hannibal gently pushed the boy’s hand down away from his mouth.

“Not now, baby love,” Hannibal cooed. 

Will pouted but turned to look toward the Opera again. Five whole minutes passed and Will continued watching the show without making a fuss from boredom. Hannibal was pleased by how well behaved Little Will was acting. He had been worried once the regression happened he would become a wiggly little mess, but he understood even Will knew it wasn’t the time or place for acting out. He leant to kiss the side of Will’s head. “You’re being such a good boy. Nice and quiet and respectful. After this I’ll take you for an ice cream, how does that sound?”

Will smiled, a cute little blush on his cheeks. He nodded. “Strawberry?” He squeaked.

“Any flavor you want, precious.”

Will giggled.

The other people in the box hadn’t noticed Hannibal and Will’s discussion as they were being very quiet.

Will continued watching the show but started fiddling his hand against the bottom of his jacket getting restless. He turned to Hannibal after a few more minutes. “Daddy, can I please suck my thumb? Please? I’ll only suck it a little bit not the whole time. Just,” he looked down at his clothing, a black tuxedo and scowled. “I don’t much like these clothes and I just wanna suck my thumb ‘coz I feel real little and just, please?”

“Sweetheart,” Hannibal sighed. They were in the corner of the box in privacy and nobody would see if Will sucked his thumb, but Hannibal had a strict rule about such things and he hadn’t thought to bring a dummy with him. He hadn’t expected Will to regress. He would definitely be more prepared next time.

“Please,” Will whined.

Hannibal brainstormed for a moment before tugging the pocket square from his own suit jacket. It was a soft red silk square of fabric. “Here, my lamb.” He handed it to Will. “Suck on this,” he pet Will’s curls as the boy contemplated the fabric in his hand. Hannibal remembered nights when he himself was a young child, how he had a pair of silk pajamas that he would wear and suckle on the sleeve of for comfort. Perhaps Will would enjoy the taste of the silk as well.

“What’s this, Daddy?”

“It’s a silkie, love.”

Will brought the fabric up to his mouth and placed it in before beginning to chew and suck on the corner of the silkie. Immediately Will fell in love with it. He twisted his finger in the bottom of the silkie to hold it and kept the fabric in his mouth wetting the cloth. He whined and cuddled up against Hannibal even more, resting his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and continued suckling and nibbling on the piece of silk while petting it with his fingers, the pads of his digits sliding on the soft cloth in a soothing way. He liked it a lot.

Hannibal kissed his forehead and held him close. His little boy was so good.

Will stayed quiet through the entire rest of the first half of the Opera until the lights were rising and intermission was starting. Hannibal gently tugged the silkie from Will’s mouth before anyone could see and kissed his head again. “Hold it in your hand for now,” Hannibal cooed. Will whined from the loss of the yummy soothing fabric but continued petting it.

The other people in their box left and Will and Hannibal were all alone.

“Do you need to use the restroom, sweetheart?” Hannibal said.

“Is it over?” Will squeaked, his legs kicking back and forth but scraping against the ground.

“No, no it’s not over it has probably an hour left.”

Will pouted. “I don’t want it to be over, Daddy.”

Hannibal smiled, surprised at how good Will was being and how much he was enjoying the Opera, he hadn’t expected it a bit.

“Neither do I. Tell you what, I’ll buy us tickets for next week too, what do you say?”

Will’s eyes and smile got wide and his nodded quick and enthusiastic. “I would like that a lot, Daddy. Hum….next time can I bring Mr. Bear? I think he would very much like it.”

Hannibal thought and at first he was thinking about how he could let Little Will down softly but realized another alternative. He could buy the whole box next time so they could be completely alone and Mr. Bear could indeed come.

Hannibal nodded. “I believe we can make that work.”

Will rocked back and forth giggling. “We have to get Mr. Bear a suit just like ours so he looks nice and dapper so he will look very handsome for the Opera!”

“That’s a good idea,” Hannibal cooed. He pet Will’s hair. “You always have such good ideas.” He marveled at his boy.

“I do think I have to go potty,” Will said.

“Okay,” Hannibal said taking up Will’s hand in his and helping him stand. “But we must talk very quietly, okay?”

Will nodded. “Okay.”

They walked into the lobby and there was a short line for the men’s room. They were stood there in silence and Will began fiddling with his silkie. “Daddy, I really gotta go.” He whispered.

“Honey, we’re almost to the front. Can you hold it?”

Will pouted shaking his head.

“Yes you can,” be cooed.

“No, Daddy.”

“Baby, please.” He didn’t have anything to clean Will up with if god forbid he had an accident.

“I’ll try,” Will pouted.

“Good boy,” Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand in assurance.

Will was okay at first but soon began to get fidgety, standing and crossing his legs and whining. Everyone else was in the toilets by that point and they were the only ones waiting in the hallway.

A man walked out and Hannibal ushered Will inside before himself. It was an open room with only one stall. Only one man was still in there using the urinal.

Will stood frozen not sure what to do.

Hannibal silently nodded for the stall and Will walked timidly into it but he was scared being all alone. He stood waiting for his Daddy to join him chewing on his nail. Hannibal was waiting for the other man to leave before he could join Will but took that time emptying his own bladder into the other urinal. The man left soon after and Hannibal had to opportunity to join his baby.

“Unlock the door, my prince,” Hannibal knocked gently on the stall.

His heart dropped when he heard Will’s muffled cry.

Hannibal pushed the unlocked door open and Will was stood there with tears in his eyes and his thumb and silkie both in his mouth. Hannibal stepped forward and he heard the wetness on his shoe as he stepped in the puddle. 

“Baby,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” he hiccuped.

“It’s alright,” Hannibal cooed, taking the silkie square from Will’s hand and wiping his face clean from tears with the dry corner. “But we have to go home now, sadly.”

“No,” Will whined. “I wanna finish the Opera!”

“I’m afraid we can’t do that, honey. You smell of urine and your tuxedo is soiled.”

“But…”

“Baby, Daddy isn’t mad. But we have to go home. Okay? I’ll buy tickets for us next week so we can finish the story. And I’ll make sure we go potty before we arrive, okay?”

Will nodded. He was very sad but also very excited that Mr. Bear would be able to join them the next time.

“Okay.”

“That’s a lamb,” Hannibal cooed. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and into the car.”

Hannibal was never a patient or forgiving man, not before Will. But he would do anything to make sure Will in all of his forms felt save with him and like he had all the time in the world to relax and be his true self and regress in peace.

The Opera could wait. Hannibal had his baby boy to tend to.


	5. Kitchen Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Will goes on a solo adventure to the kitchen while Hannibal is asleep!

“Shh,” Will warned Mr. Bear, a tiny shushed whisper into the furry ear of his stuffie as he moved to shift carefully and quietly off the bed as to not wake his Daddy up.

Hannibal was very tired and had gone to sleep late the evening prior. He was typically a light sleeper but on that Sunday morning he was completely conked out, deep in dream land with his baby boy by his side.

That was until Will woke up on his own and decided to partake in a little mischief. Will moved very carefully, his diaper crinkling a bit at his movement, but he successfully made it off the side of the bed and into a standing position before looking back at Hannibal, making sure he was still asleep.

Will held Mr. Bear’s paw in his clasped hand as the teddy dangled there, as if they were holding hands. Will smiled, realizing how sneaky he had just been. _I’m a big boy._ He smiled even bigger at that, chewing on his nail. He was wearing nothing but his diaper, a pair of navy blue and white striped socks, and a long navy blue night shirt that came to just above his thighs.

“C’mon, Mr. Bear,” Will whispered impossibly softly as he padded on his fluffy socked feet out of Hannibal’s bedroom and into the hallway. He shut the door very carefully, holding the door handle and shutting it back very precisely allowing it to rotate back to it’s locked position silently. That expertise had come from Big Will, the man buried shallowly underneath the regression. Little Will if he had been given full reign would have slammed the door, neither knowing nor caring about how sound travels.

Big Will was always there when Little Will was out, always fully aware of what was happening, what he was doing. When he regressed it’s was just a way of giving up responsibility and stressors, to give them over to someone else, someone responsible, someone he trusted, namely his Daddy.

Will didn’t disassociate when he regressed and he remembered everything. It was just his coping mechanism for all the horrors in the world, pretending to be in the comfortable and stress free environment of childhood, he was so blessed to have found that haven. His could never thank Hannibal enough for referring little play to him. It had changed his life. And it had brought the two of them close together.

Will held the banister tight as he made his way down the stairs, Mr. Bear swayed from his dangling position. “Look at me, Mr. Bear! I’m going down the stairs all by myself!” His voice squeaked at the end. “Daddy would be so proud, wouldn’t he?”

Will imagined Mr. Bear agreeing with him. Yes his Daddy would be so proud of seeing Will acting like such a big boy. He smiled and continued his trek down winding the staircase. Once Will reached the landing to the lower floor he looked back up at the stairs he had just climbed down and swallowed nervously.

He had planned on going to the kitchen to get a snack before going back upstairs, before Daddy ever knew he was gone. But now, seeing those big tall stairs and no Daddy to help him, it seemed awful high up. Will squeezed Mr. Bear to his chest, his lower lip quivering imagining how scary walking upstairs would be whenever it came time to do that.

“Will you help me, Mr. Bear?” Will whispered in his stuffies ear. “Will you help me go back up?”

He imagined Mr. Bear saying he would help him and to not be scared. Will nodded, inhaling the scent of the calming lavender Daddy always sprayed into his favorite toy’s fur. He trusted Mr. Bear. He would never let anything happen to him. This whole adventure wouldn’t have been possible without Mr. Bear, the stuffie soothed him and made him brave.

“Thank you,” Will kissed Mr. Bear’s nose and turned to make his way into the kitchen.

Will half skipped as he entered the vast kitchen. It was mid-morning and the sun was streaming through the windows casting the room in a fair amount of light from its glow.

“What should we get for snack, Mr. Bear?” Will went up to the refrigerator and opened it up. “I don’t think Daddy has honey,” Will giggled. “You aren’t Pooh Bear, silly! You’re Mr. Bear!”

Will moved the bottles of milk Hannibal had prepped the evening prior in search for a sweet treat. Hannibal always prepped bottles on Saturday evenings as Will always regressed the most late Sunday evenings. Sundays meant Mondays were next and it was back to the FBI, back to the horrors, and Will’s mind couldn’t handle it, always shutting down after thinking about the macabre sights that awaited him the next day. 

Later that night Will would be given a baby bottle, or two, as he was held by his Daddy. Daddy would kiss his forehead and smooth his curls back, speaking impossibly softly about how Will was a beautiful and strong boy who could face anything. Will clung to those words and repeated them in his head again and again whenever he needed them. Will didn’t know what he would do without his Daddy.

“I don’t see anything,” Will whined. “Do you, Mr. Bear?” He held his toy up and pressed him into the refrigerator to purvey the options.

Will sighed when Mr. Bear couldn’t find a thing either and shut the door. He walked to the pantry and opened it next. Will gasped, suddenly getting a good idea.

“What if we made Daddy breakfast?” He squeaked. “Wouldn’t that be nice of us? Daddy would be so happy!”

Will took Mr. Bear and sat him on the counter before gathering anything he could find in his arms from the pantry and setting them all out in front of his stuffie.

“Oh, Daddy is going to be so happy with us!” He said as he opened a jar of peanut butter. He opened the silverware drawer and got out a bunch of spoons. “Daddy would get mad if he saw we had knifes or forks. We could get hurt with those!” he said in defense of Mr. Bear’s imagined expression. He paused looking into Mr. Bear’s eyes for a moment before continuing.

He got out a plate from the cabinet and carried it very carefully before setting it down. Will scooped out a big glob of peanut butter from the jar and flung it down playfully at the plate, giggling when it plopped down. “Daddy likes peanut butter, remember? He always says it’s good for you so he’s getting a bunches!” He did another scoop and flung it down too.

“Yummy,” Will squealed. “What goes good with peanut butter?” He looked around and saw a bushel of bananas in Hannibal’s fruit basket. He gasped and went to grab one. He couldn’t get the banana off the bushel at first and was tugging the wrong way before he finally figured it out.

“Daddy likes nanas,” Will explained to Mr. Bear, treating his stuffie like his audience and Will was a master chef on a television show.

Will handed Mr. Bear the banana, laying it down in the sat up stuffie’s lap. “You peel that and I’ll be right back!”

Will headed back to the pantry to grab more things. When he made it back he set the stuff down and eyed Mr. Bear with his hands on his hips. “Didn’t I ask you to peel that?”

Mr. Bear stared back with his black bead eyes. “Well?” Will said. “I’m waiting.”

Will subconsciously developed the personality of Jack, his boss. The man who pushed him too far sometimes. But the difference in Jack and Will was Will gave in easily. He wasn’t able to hold his stern demeanor for very long.

“It’s okay, Mr. Bear. You’re just a baby. I shouldn’t have asked you to complete such a hard task, don’t cry,” Will said gently taking the banana from the stuffie and peeling it and putting it whole onto the plate next to the peanut butter.

“Now watch,” he said, taking one of the spoons and beginning to slice into the banana cutting it up. “See! Who needs a knife! Spoons are good cutters!”

Will opened the artisan bread loaf Hannibal had bought at the grocery store the evening prior and slapped two pieces onto the plate before digging into the marmalade he found with a different spoon and slathering the bread with the stuff. “I know it’s better toasted, Mr. Bear! I know that….but Daddy won’t be happy if I use the toaster! I can’t use ‘lectricity.”

“Mm…this looks yummy doesn’t it?” Will said. “You want a taste?” Will dipped his finger into some of the peanut butter and swiped it across Mr. Bear’s sewn mouth. “Delicious! Superb! Fantastic flavor profile!” Will put on Daddy’s voice and repeated words he had heard him say in the past. “Daddy is going to be so happy!”  
  


•••  
  


Upstairs and half awake, Hannibal blindly reached out across his bed in search for Will and frowned when he discovered he was alone. His eyes opened and he breathed slowly for a couple seconds contemplating the possibilities. Either Will’s regression had ended and he got up to go to another part of the house or Little Will was wandering around by himself somewhere. He prayed for the former. His heartstrings quickened when he heard the pantry door shut loudly from downstairs.

Hannibal heard Will’s voice when he was half way down the staircase. He couldn’t make out his words but he knew the boy was speaking aloud to himself, which he only did when he was regressed.

Hannibal thought about how he was going to handle the situation. Would he send the boy to time out? He could’ve gotten hurt, going down the stairs alone. Will knew better than to leave the room when he was still asleep. But regardless, Hannibal was just happy Will was okay.

He quietly padded to the open arch of the kitchen and looked around the corner watching Will work. His heart fluttered seeing his boy carefree and happy, in little space all on his own.

It was moments like that that made Hannibal so happy he introduced Will to the little play therapy. His mind was clear and he was happy, genuinely. Hannibal stood and observed his boy in silence. How adorable he was, how cute. Not to mention the man beneath the regression was the man he was in love with. Hannibal has never loved anyone as much as he loved Will. He could’ve watched him for hours, he loved witnessing how content he was.

Will began mimicking Hannibal’s speech and he smiled.

“Daddy is going to be so happy!” Will squeaked.

Hannibal made his presence known, walking out of the shadows into the sunlit kitchen. “What are you doing down here by yourself, sweetheart?”

Will whipped around. “Daddy!” He looked frightened, surprised by him but his expression softened. “Daddy I was cooking breakfast for you! Look!” He held up the plate and carried it carefully over to Hannibal. “You got nanas, peanut butter, and marmalade on bread! Doesn’t that look yummy? I made it all by myself!”

Hannibal’s cheeks flushed, looking down at the food and back up. “You did such a good job, honey. What a little master chef you are.” He kissed Will’s forehead.

“You really like it?”

“It looks delicious.” Hannibal wouldn’t have chosen the two meals to go together in a million years but the thought Will had put into the meal made his heart soar. “But, baby…why did you come down here all on your own? You could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Will said, lowering his head. “I just wanted to surprise you…”

“I know.”

“And Mr. Bear helped me down the stairs!”

“I’m sure he did.”

“I was real careful.”

“I understand. But next time please wake Daddy up before you come downstairs all by yourself, okay? Anything could have happened.”

Will nodded. “Okay.”

“Such a good boy,” Hannibal kissed Will’s nose making the boy giggle. “Now let’s set this plate down and share the toast and bananas okay? I’ll get us our drinks.”

Will beamed. Daddy was really going to eat what he made!

“I do hope it’s to your liking, sir,” Will said, putting on a formal voice like Hannibal used when he had company.

Hannibal smiled. “I’m sure it will be, baby boy.”


	6. Bracelets

“Daddy, can we make bracelets?” Will asked, cuddled up against Hannibal on a Sunday morning. 

They were watching a children’s fairy tale film about a princess and her father, The King, and their adventures through fairyland. Will had picked the film out the weekend prior, pointing at the DVD and carrying on about how pretty the fairies’ wings were. 

Hannibal had been surprised, it was rare that Will wanted to venture out and watch anything that wasn’t Winnie the Pooh, so he caved easily, buying the entire series for his sweet boy. 

“Bracelets?” Hannibal smoothed Will’s curls back from his forehead as they lounged against the sofa watching the film. 

“Yeah!” Will said, turning slightly to look at his Daddy, his doe eyes big and pleading. “Like with beads and string.” 

“I think that would be fun,” Hannibal said with a nod. What an odd request. But one that sparked Will’s passion for creativity, so he didn’t complain. “After the film we’ll go to the craft store, okay?” 

“Okay!” Will cuddled back up to his Daddy, his tummy still full from their large breakfast. He placed his pacifier back into his mouth and suckled rhymically, laughing around the tete at all the funny parts in the film. 

\- - - 

“What color beads would you like, lamb?” Hannibal said, holding his boy’s hand and walking with him into the aisle. 

“Um…” Will stood and purveyed all the different options. He was kicking his shoe against the ground in a back and forth motion. There were so many beads to choose from. The decision was getting to be a bit overwhelming. “What color do you want, Daddy?” 

“Hm,” Hannibal said, looking at the colors, picking up a small container of ruby colored beads and shaking it softly.. “Are you making one for me too?”

“Of course I am!” Will exclaimed. “One for me and one for you, so we’ll match!” 

“Well then how about you pick out the colors for your beads and I’ll pick out mine, and when we’re back home, we’ll make each other’s bracelets,” Hannibal kissed Will on the forehead. “How’s that sound, sweetheart?” 

Will nodded with a giggle. Daddy always had such good ideas. 

\- - - 

“You can’t see your bracelet until it’s done!” Will explained, putting one of Hannibal’s floral centerpieces from the kitchen counter onto the dining table to block his view. 

“I won’t peek, Honey,” Hannibal tried to keep himself from smiling, amused by his boy’s antics. 

“I need to make sure,” Will said as he manipulated the leaves of the shrub until his Daddy was no longer in view. 

Will, with Mr. Bear on his lap to help direct him, began to string the beads onto the string Daddy had helped tie a knot in earlier. They had purchased alphabet beads too so they could make them say whatever they wanted. 

“Did I spell that right, Mr. Bear?” Will consulted his stuffie, showing him the bracelet. He imagined the bear nodding. “I thought so,” he beamed. 

He finished up his bracelet and pouted. He would need Daddy’s help to tie it. The little clip pieces at the end were nice but he had to tie another knot to keep the clip in place. 

“Um...Daddy, can you tie a knot without looking?” 

“Of course, sweetheart, come here,” Hannibal said. 

Will walked around the side of the table. “Don’t look!” He reminded him. He was turned the other way, not wanting to ruin the surprise of his own bracelet. 

Daddy tied the knot, while Will covered up the rest of the bracelet with his clasped hands. 

“There you go,” Hannibal cooed. “Is it finished now?” 

“Yeah,” Will said, turning and clasping Hannibal’s bracelet closed and looking at it. It came out perfectly. 

“I’m finished too,” Hannibal said. “Do you want to trade?” 

Will turned around with his eyes closed and held out Hannibal’s bracelet. He felt another bracelet being passed into his hand as the other one was gently scooped out. 

Will opened his eyes tentatively and saw the bracelet his Daddy had made. 

It was the shiny baby blue and white beads he had picked out and the letter beads, with one blue bead in between to separate the words, spelled out “Prince Will”. 

“Oh, Daddy, I love it,” he said with tears in his eyes. 

Hannibal was holding and looking down at his own bracelet Will had made him, the Ruby red beads with black ones, and the words read, “King Daddy”. 

“It seems as though we really do match,” Hannibal looked up with a soft smile. 

Will walked and sat on Hannibal’s thigh curling into him. “I love you, Daddy.” 

“Always on the same wavelength,” Hannibal whispered. “My love, always.” He kissed Will’s forehead and held him close. 

\- - - 

That night Will and Hannibal fell asleep wearing their matching bracelets, curled around each other in the bed. Their contrasting colors and words binding them together. 

\- - - 

The Next Day 

“Things are getting nasty out there again. Is there any way you can cut a lecture or two out of your schedule? We have no time to waste if we want to catch this guy,” Jack said, in his small office, tidying a stack of papers. 

“My first responsibility is to the education of my students, Jack,” Will said. “Surely, you can get by without me two days out of the week.” 

Jack scoffed. “This is about life and death, Will, not some silly classroom discussion.”

“And those students are our future and if I drop those classes, those students are going to have to take an entire extra semester to graduate,” Will rolled his eyes. “I will make this work around my schedule, but don’t ask me to cancel…” 

“What's that?” 

Will followed Jack’s gaze to the baby blue and white bead bracelet peeking out from under his long sleeved jacket. 

“Oh,” Will tried to laugh it off. Nervousness causing him to lie through his teeth. “Um...Nothing, I was uh,” he maneuvered his sleeve, tugging it down, and pushed the bracelet up his arm a bit to get it out of sight. I was babysitting. The kids made me a bracelet. I guess I forgot to take it off.” 

“Will Graham? A babysitter?” Jack chuckled. “I didn’t think you had a single childish bone left in your body.” 

Will muttered under his breath. “You’d be surprised.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I’m taking prompt requests for this series if anyone has any cute or naughty Little Will ideas for future chapters please drop them in the comment section 🧸


End file.
